bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bubble Guppy/Fox Prower 2nd Story Part 2
Plot After Gil winning Anime Idol and becoming at the top of almost everything, his wife Molly, Bob The Builder's assistant Wendy, And Tails wife and friend Cosmo and Cream are not only auditioning but are convincing him to return. Characters *Mr Grouper *Molly (Molleena Creed) *Oona *Deema *Goby *Nonny *Miles Tails Prower *Sonic The Hedgehog *Knuckles The Echidna *Amy Rose *Cream The Rabbit *Cosmo Prower *Bunnie Rabbot-D'Coolette *Sally Acorn *Wendy *(Host of Anime Idol) *Judges Part 2 October 2012: (As they went to the auditions Sonic was surprised that Sally was auditioning also. He went to her and she was surprised and presented his friends to her. So it was Sally's turn and she had made it then she mentioned his friends Cosmo and Cream to the judges so they have them next and let Sonic and Knuckles be there for them while Tails is talking to the host hoping the judges won't recognize him.) Host: Isn't it your turn to? Tails: Well not this year no. Host: Oh. So you are not auditioning. Tails: I am not auditioning this year. (Meanwhile in the audition room) Judges: Hi wow how are you two? Cream: Were good Cosmo: Were very good Judges: Uh i know you didn't audition last year but weren't you Cosmo married to a fox? Cosmo: Uh yes Tails. Judges: Well that's his nickname what's his real name? Sonic: Oh Miles Judges: Oh yeah Miles well where is he? Cosmo: Well he's out there waiting for me. Judges: Is he wait is he auditioning next? Cream: Uh no Miles is not auditioning Judges: WHAT but he almost made it last year. Knuckles: WHAT WAIT he was auditioning last year? Judges: Yes look over here he was here last year but almost made it to the top 24 are you kidding me now he's not auditioning this year. Sally: I cannot believe this Judges: Yeah uh Sonic as we remember you are Miles buddy so how about you go get him. Sonic: Sure i will (Sonic and Knuckles walks to the door smiling.) Tails: Huh Sonic: The judges told us everything buddy. Tails: Oh No Knuckles: Come on you auditioned last year. Judges: Miles Dude come on Tails: What Judges: You're not auditioning you almost made it last year. Tails: It was close very hard. Judges: Like it was hard to go through what happened last year. Tails: You guys experienced it first handed it was aweful. Judges: For me it was it was terrible. Amy: I'd be happy if you did it again. Bunnie: Yeah then we'd have 4 people going through. Judges and gang: Yeah Miles come on Tails: I just i don't know Judges: How about this first Cream, then Cosmo, then Sally, then Miles, here we go. (So Cream, Cosmo, and Sally went and then it was Miles turn) Judges: Alright Miles let's go Tails: Oh come on really Cosmo: Please Tails for me and Cream Please. Judges: Come on do it for your wife Miles come on make us feel stupid for last year. (After he did a David Cook song the gang were on their feet and Cream and Cosmo ran to him.) Sonic: DUDE YOU ROCK Sally: Great Job There whoo Cream: Excellent Cosmo: That was amazing Tails: Thanks All 3 Judges: Were having all 4 of you come on. (Tails acted happy on the outside but wasn't happy that he made it to anime city again on the inside.) (Meanwhile back in bubbletucky the guppies and Grouper watched Gil's songs and music videos and were surprised and excited.) 2 Days Later: (The judges went to Bob the Builders Place and Wendy made it to anime city with a nice audition hoping that Miles would be back. But would Molly make it too? To Be Continued Category:Stories